


Continual Assessment

by Daegaer



Series: La Femme Sakura [3]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: AU, Animal Harm, Assassins, Gen, Schwarz - Freeform, Training, girls, psychic powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-23
Updated: 2004-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This AU series takes as its starting point Schuldig's nasty crack to Sakura, <i>Aim better! You'll never make a good hitman like that!</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Continual Assessment

**Author's Note:**

> This AU series takes as its starting point Schuldig's nasty crack to Sakura, _Aim better! You'll never make a good hitman like that!_

The actions are automatic by now. Lift the weapon, aim and shoot. Put another bullet in the target's brain to make sure. Sakura has killed shop mannequins by the dozen. She can't walk past store displays without feeling a little trigger-happy.

This isn't a mannequin. She looks through the sights at the perfectly ordinary man, tears running down her cheeks. She doesn't move.

"I told you, he messes with little kids. He _deserves_ this. Come on, _do_ it."

Schuldig's lying, like always. Or he isn't. It doesn't matter, Sakura can't make herself do what he wants.

She will not kill.

  
* * *

  
The sea is grey and wild. A dog is running on the beach. Schuldig slaps a pistol into her hand.

"Kill it."

He's still angry that she failed him, though he laughed with the others. He's not laughing now.

"You shoot that dog or I'll cripple it and make you slit its throat," he says, whispering in her ear. "Do you want to make me do that?"

In her mind she feels the knife in her hand, the warm blood making her fingers slick. She shakes her head convulsively and raises the pistol.

The dog looks up at her, curious.

  
* * *

  
She doesn't cry until she's sitting on her narrow bed, the closed door giving the illusion of privacy. Then she cries until her throat is sore and her nose is blocked.

Schuldig comes in and sits beside her, watching her cry.

"I know," he says. "It's hard. You're such a good girl."

He puts his arms around her and murmurs comfortingly: she's good, she's brave, his own little _Herzchen_.

"It's too soon for people," he says as she cries against his coat. "We'll stick to dogs for a while."

Sick with horror and fear, Sakura holds on to him anyway.

 

 


End file.
